Solar cells or solar concentrators are semiconductor devices capable of generating electricity using the photovoltaic effect. The relatively high cost of fabricating solar cells has seriously limited the widespread use of solar cells. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.